


Coincidences

by orphan_account



Series: The struggles of an Omega [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Anxiety, Attempted Rape, Fluffy!Billdip, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Omega Dipper, Omegaverse, Overall family cuteness, Panic Attack, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 5 years since Dipper met a certain infamous Alpha. It turned his world upside down. Now he's struggling to raise his pup as a single parent. Will someone help and give Dipper a shoulder to lean on? Or will he eventually crack.





	1. This is our life now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A window into Dipper's life everyone things went downhill, but he's coping! Right?

Five years. Five years since he'd had Bella, and 23 year old Dipper Pines was stuck working as a part-time waiter in some cafe in Pedimont. Struggling to keep him and his pup afloat on minimum wage as he coped being an omega with no alpha.

"C'mon I don't pay you minimum wage for nothing!" came a gruff voice. Randy, I guess we'd call him the boss, he pays the wages, man's the till and well, he just runs things round here. "Hurry up back there! We got table 3 needing service and a large cappuccino with cream for number 5!" He grunted. "Coming the brunette called, fumbling with the last cup and rushing out to help. "Pfft you don't have to be so hard on him Randy!" The waitress snorted, watching the other haistly order at a table. "Yeah well the omega needs to earn his keep!" He snorted, busying himself at the counter. Once Dipper had ordered, he went into the back to clean more dishes. Maria was a beta, another waitress. She was friendly with big blonde locks and was always a customer favourite. Sometimes shed babysit Bella, maybe on a Wednesday when she was free. Randy kind of reminded him of Grunkle Stan, gruff but a big heart inside. He wouldn't say him and the boss had a perfect relationship... just complicated... just sometimes Dipper would say the wrong thing or mess something up but at least he could be tolerated?...

2:50pm. "Hey, boss. I kinda need to go to pick up Bella," the brunette asked. "Yeah, yeah just finish up what your doing and I'll see you tomorrow," the alpha grunted.  
"But..."  
"Hey no its fine, I'll do it. You go see your daughter!" The blonde grinned, taking Dipper's cloth. He gave a small smile and mouthed thanks as he slunk out the door.

He arrived in his blue pick up truck just in time to see the hyperactive blonde skip out of the school. "Daddy!" She grinned, hopping onto the seat next to him. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?"  
"Well Brandon said that you were a weak omega bitch... so I kicked him in the in the balls!" She growled, her eyes flashing a dark purple, before going back to her cheery self. Dipper snorted, "B-bella! You can't go round hurting peole!...*snrk*... good move though," he chuckled. The young alpha beamed. "I gotta stand up for my pack!"

They rolled into the carpark and entered the apartment block. Their flat, no. 618, was pretty simple but it worked. 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and an open plan front room/kitchen. Bella pulled out a sheet and settled down on the sofa. "Dad! Can you help me with my homework? It's for tomorrow and miss said I'm not allowed to forget anymore!" She called. "Wait, you had more homework?!" The brunette asked, poking his head through the doorway. "You told me you only had that handwriting thing a couple weeks back!" The blonde looked away, tapping her feet nervously. "I may ir may not kind of... forgot?" Dipper sighed. "C'mon then, we might as well do this one," he grumbled. "Oh that's easy," mused. "Ugh! But it's maaaths~" she groaned, flopping down on the sofa. The brunette smiled , she reminds me so much of Mabel! He sighed sadly... and so similar... to Bill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally had inspiration for the beginning! Sorry if you were waiting? X a bit short but oh well, hope u like it!
> 
> Bella is short for Bellatrix, a star from the Orion constolation on her right shoulder. She's an Alpha and when she gets mad her eyes change colour, but instead of red like Bill's, it's a dark purple.


	2. Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to pick up Bella from daycare but gets a nasty surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Criminals_code for the AMAZING idea!! Thank you :3

He waited awkwardly in the baby blue reception, leaning against a wall scrolling on his phone. The bright multicoloured dinosaurs were really starting to hurt his eyes. Finally the doors opened and a wave of toddlers swarmed out, "Daaad!" Bella beamed,practically glomping the brunette. "Woah! Hi there how was daycare?" He smiled, bring her into a hug. "It was actually fun! There was this new helper and he was really nice!" She grinned, hopping down. "That's great, maybe you could introduce me to them," he joked, ruffling her blonde pigtails.

Dipper made his way into the daycare once again. He'd just finished a shift and got paid! Things were looking up. He entered the reception again, giving a brief glance at the receptionist. She looked ready to go and smash that speaker as it replayed the same bouncy, happy music for about the 10th time this hour. The toddlers filtered out again, same as always but Bella wasn't there. Instead, she motioned for him to come at the door. He entered the hall, it was pretty large and full of drawings and paper sculptures with a couple of kids who hadn't left. Bella tugged at his sleeve and grinned, "Hey, I want you to meet the nice helper!" "Ok? I wasn't serious, but ok!" He chuckled being practically dragged to meet this amazing guy!

The brunette turned to face the employee. "Hi, you must be the guy my daugh-" Dipper paled and went silent. The blonde man stood in shock "Pinetree?!" He whispered, reaching out, almost to see if he was real. Dipper flinched at the old nickname and slapped the hand away. Glaring, he took his daughter's hand and tugged her away. "Come with me, I will not let you near him! You understand?!" He hissed, slamming the centre's door. "Dad? What's wrong?! Why where you so scared?" The blonde asked worriedly, shuffling into the truck. The omega stiffened, knuckles whitening around the steering wheel. "Th-that Man did did something... Really bad to daddy along time ago and... I just don't want you to be near him, ok?" He said sadly, glaring at the road ahead. The rest of the drive was in silence.

Dipper reluctantly brought Bella back to the daycare. It was the only place he could afford until he could find another one, especially since he couldn't bring his pup to work since the 'spillage incident' Kneeling to the blonde's height, he placed his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes worriedly. "Promise me you won't talk to him and you'll try to avoid him, right? Promise me!"  
Bella's face turned serious, with a determined nod she marched off into the hall.

Bella came out looking worried. "Hey what's wrong sweetie?" He asked, concerned. "The helper-"  
"Bill,"  
"Oh uh yeah, I was just walking to the toilets when I heard Bill in the staff room. I didn't hear what he was saying but he seemed really angry or mabye sad?" She explained, confused. Dipper started thinking of so many scenarios. What if Bill was being abusive to another employee? Child?! What if h-  
"I think you really hurt his feelings!"  
He stopped. "Hurt... His feelings?"  
"Yeah, I mean he seemed sad today and, well you did kind of slap his hand so that probably hurt..." She mumbled. "Oh yeah! He said he left a message for you at the reception!" She piped up. Leading him to the desk. "Um, hi. I was wondering if there was a message left for a um D-Dipper Pines?" He asked cautiously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh yes," the receptionist droned, handing him a slip of paper. "It was from the blonde volunteer boy," she mused. "Don't worry, I didn't read it."

Dear Dipper,

I am sorry. I know what I did was unforgivable and I've felt guilty all these years for a jealous mistake. I'm in no way trying to justify what I did! I just want you to know I'm sorry...

I've decided to resign because I know you'll want to avoid me as much as possible so I will respect that. Also I don't want you having to find another daycare just because of me. I'm sorry that you had to go through this.  
Yours faithfully,  
Bill Cipher.


	3. Caramel cream frappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to Starbucks, the same one he always does on a Sunday morning, but he runs into an employee that he never thought he'd have to. God damn coincidences!

Dipper sighed contently as he entered Starbucks. Sure he worked at a cafe but he couldn't resist his faverouite coffee. It's was a frosty morning and the warm air with a hint of coffee was welcomed. The warm, almost happy feeling fell instantly as he met the mismatched gold and blue eyes of the blonde across the counter. He turned to leave but something stopped him. There was NO GOD DAMN WAY that Bill was gonna stop him from getting his caramel cream frappuccino!! Taking a deep breath, trying to suppress the growing twisting in his gut, the brunette marched up to the counter and ordered his fucking coffee.

He sat by the window sipping his drink, tapping his fingers on the table. It had became a nervous habit. The omega eyed the blonde carefully. Did Bill know he lived barely 2 blocks away? Had he planned this? Did he want to take Bella?! Or... Was it just a horrible coincidence?? He sighed, frustrated, accidentally gulping too much of the burning liquid, causing him to choke. Eyes turned and he groaned, trying to shield himself from the judgmental stares. Why couldn't people just leave him alone. It's been a shit day so far.

Dipper stared intently out the window, coffee long forgotten. The more he thought about it, the more he almost felt bad? Bill. He'd just completely shut off Bill before he could explain himself. Maybe he'd changed? I don't think I'll be able to trust him, and I will never forget what he did... But maybe I could give him another chance? He needed to talk. He needed to try and straighten things out with Bill, see what happened. What went wrong...

It was the end of Bill's shift. At that point it was his last chance, seeing as tomorrow he'll probably talked himself out of this. Calming his nerves, the brunette made his way over to the blonde. "Hey Bill, can we... Can we have a moment to talk?" He almost blurted. Bill paused and looked up suprised. "Uh s-sure!" He answered shocked, following Dipper to a table.

They sat stiffly, thick tension in the air. The omega sat perched, the adrenaline heightening his senses. Bill was the first to break the silence. "Look, I'm really-"  
"You don't have to apologise anymore," The blonde's eyes widened but he clamped his mouth shut. "Im not sure if I can ever fully forgive you and I defiantly won't forget but, I really hope I can atleast learn to trust you again. For Bella's sake..." He explained, drumming his fingers on the table. He looked up to see the blonde blinking back tears. "Thank you, and don't worry I'll make sure you'll never have to go through anything like this again!" He promised, a determined glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bills REDEMPTION chapter~ :D


	4. Back off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper hasn't showed up at Starbucks in a while so Bill (being the sweet guy he is) goes looking for him.

Bill sat pouting and watching the door intensely. Dipper had said he'd come back in a couple days, he should've at least turned up today, right? I mean it's been three days so... Ugh! Bill sighed angrily, slumping on the table, still glaring at the door. Maybe he should go look? What if he's hurt? Or Bella's been hurt? Financial trouble? Moral support?  
...  
Bill groaned, slapping his forehead. Come on! He's literally been away from you for three days! What's gotten into you?!  
But I'll still check... Just in case...

~~~~~

The brunette tried to slip out of the alpha's barricade but he was cornered. The older male had a good five or six inches on him and had pinned him in a corner of some pretty much deserted alleyway. Dipper let out a quiet growl of annoyance and tried to shove the other away. He really didn't have time for this. This just made the alpha chuckle. The brunette stiffened, panic creeping higher. Normally in this situation a horny alpha would be forward and annoyingly demanding but would grudgingly let him be if he refused.

"Hey c'mon, back off! I have to be somewhere," he explained, trying to weave his way out the others grip. "Mhm sure," the alpha grinned, his hand suddenly on the brunette's ass. Dipper felt his face heat at the contact. "Seriously, stop! I have a kid!" He grunted, struggling against the wall. The older male chuckled, tightening his grip on the other's wrist and pressing him further into the wall. "Say omega. You look available to me~" He leered, nipping at the brunette's unmarked neck.

"BACK OFF!" Came a low growl. The alpha whipped round, temporarily letting go of the omega and giving him a chance to escape. There stood Bill Cipher, his eyes burning with anger, you could literally feel the waves radiating off him. "Aw c'mon man! He's was gonna be mine! A pretty one as well," the opposing alpha chuckled darkly. "Now how about you just back off, I really don't want to hurt you or anything!" He smirked. If Bill was angry then, he was fucking FURIOUS now.

In almost a blur, Bill had his hand around the weaker male's neck and pressed him against the wall. He glared right in the other's bulging eyes. "NEVER TOUCH PINETREE, I REALLY DONT WANT TO KILL YOU!!" He spat, a distorted, furious growl erupted as he flung the peice of shit to the floor. "Woah! Woah! Holy fuck, I'm leaving ok!!" It screeched, scrambling to its feet before bolting off.

Dipper sat propped against the wall, calming his breathing. "T-thanks," he stuttered. Bill wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Never do that to me again!" He chocked. "Now, how about some Starbucks? It's on the house!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I spent the weekend with no internet so I couldn't update:/
> 
> Chapter inspired by Criminals_code
> 
> :) they're amazing!!


	5. Catch up over coffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two have a cuppa.

The two sat in silence, sipping their steaming coffees. Dipper sighed and absent mindedly stirred his drink. "You must think I'm so weak."  
"Dipper?! I-"  
"No. Bill, I almost... I almost let it h-happen again!" He spoke through gritted teeth, clenching his fist. "Pinetree! Look at me," he said firmly. The brunette gradually turned to the alpha, pain and regret evident in the young omega's face. The blonde cupped his cheeks. "Dipper, an Alpha's genes are specifically built for strength, it's almost impossible for a beta to tackle an alpha let alone an omega being able to defend itself against an alpha with a mission!" His face softened at the distraught brunette's face. "What I mean is, you did amazing. You were basically ambushed by this alpha, right? Yet you managed to stick it to your genetics and stand up for yourself instead of cowering against the wall. And I know you would've put up one hell of a fight!" The blonde exclaimed. Dipper gave a small smile. "Thanks Bill I really needed that,"

The brunette hummed contently, taking a sip of his coffee. "Bill, I think it's time you meet Bella, like actually meet her..."  
"Really?!" The blonde gasped. Dipper broke into a laugh as he saw the excited, almost childish grin on the alpha's face. "I mean, are you sure, I don't want to-" "Yes, yes! I'm sure!" The omega smiled warmly. "I owe it to Bella, she should be able to meet her dad... And you should be able to get to know your daughter..."

The pair entered the apartment building. Bill grasped the omega's hand to try and calm his nerves. Dipper stiffened but didn't pull away. With a clunk the door unlocked and swung open. "Hey Bella, I'm home! There's someone to meet you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it short, it would've been longer but I'm not sure if Dip should introduce Bill as her dad straight away or kind of ease her into it...
> 
> Kinda leaning towards the 2nd but if you have any suggestions comments are welcome :)


	6. A night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decides to take Bella and Bill out to try and build their relationship before telling the truth.

"Hey Bella, I'm home! I've got someone here to meet you!" The brunette called, entertaining the apartment. The young alpha bounded towards him. "Hi daddy!" She grinned "wait... Why is the hel- Bill here?" She asked, confused.  
"Ah, well I ran into him the other day and since I was kinda rude to him at the daycare I thought we'd make it up to him!" He explained, a little shakily since it was literally made up five minutes ago. "Oh, ok?" She said, clearly still confused but didn't think much of it. Maria walked in from the kitchen. "I guess I'll be going then," she smiled, grabbing her jacket. "Oh right, and we thanks for looking after Bella for today!" He said handing her a bit of money as she left.

~~~~~  
They sat at the table Dipper and Bells on one side and Bill on the other. The brunette felt his chest tighten and a little light headed. The diner was relatively busy tonight so the bustle of people plus the knowledge that he'd have to tell Bella one way or another was getting a bit much. And having Bill barely a meter away really wasn't helping. The murmur of people, the sound of metal on plates. Everything was too loud, weaving into his head. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to focus on the conversation Bella and Bill were having.

Bill turned to Dipper, seeing his paled complexion. "Are... Are You ok?!" He asked, laced with concern. "I think I need to take a break, j-just for a s-sec," he said weakly. "Daddy? What's wrong!" Bella called. He turned and gave a smal smile "don't worry honey, Ill be back in minute," he assured her, before quickly heading for the toilets.

The brunette took ragged gasps, wrenching the taps and splashing his face. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. His knuckles went white as he gripped the porcelain sink as if to try and ground himself 1,2,3,4 (breathe) 1,2,3,4 (breathe) 1,2,3,4 Slowly, he managed to bring his breathing to an almost manageable rate. It's ok, you'll get through this, just breathe, calm. He repeated it over and over, taking deep, calming breaths Gradually his tremors calmed and he managed to get back to normal. Splashing a little more water to calm himself, he took one last deep breath and re entered the diner.

The pair sat stiffly, awkward tension hanging in the air. Suddenly, Bella whipped round and grabbed Bill's shirt. "Daddy said you did something really bad... If you EVER do anything to hurt him, I WILL KILL YOU!!" She growled, eyes burning a deep purple and a faint purple glow came from her shoulder. As soon as it came, the anger was gone. "Got that?" She smiled sweetly, sitting back down calmly. Bill sat, shocked. Wow, intimated by a five year old...... Just then, Dipper came back. Looking, thankfully, a lot calmer. "Hi, sorry about that," he chuckled quietly. Bella smiled "it's fine! I'm happy you're ok!" She exclaimed, hugging over the table. Bill just smiled gently, his eyes softened and the perfect omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took quite a while. Writers block, personal stuff, sorry if it's not that good :/ anyway, here it is :p


	7. The truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper tells Bella the truth, it doesn't go well as they'd hoped. How will she react to the sudden realisation?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Criminals_code  
> A lot of the storyline for the next few chapters are based on their awesome ideas. They really help me to connect my ideas together and carry on the story.  
> And yes, I've said this a lot, but if you haven't already please check them out!! :)

The brunette fidgeted nervously, absent mindedly running his fingers through his daughters locks as she sat on his lap. "What wrong?" She pouted, not liking the anxios tension. He sighed, "I need to tell you something... Pretty serious ok?" He said reluctantly. It was just Dipper and Bella, It'd just be more complicated if Bill was here. Especially if she didn't take the news well.

"So you know when an alpha and omega love each other lots, they make a pup," He began, "Well a long time ago, before you were born, Bill and I were... Together." He continued tentatively.  
"Cool, were you in love~" she teased, grinning up at her dad. He smiled back sadly, blinking a few too many times. "Yes, I guess we were..." He trailed off, voice cracking. Taking a deep breath his sad brown eyes meat with her soft blue ones. "Bill. He's your... Your dad!"

Bella's smile dropped. "M-my other dad?" She echoed, eyes widening. "What? B-but why? How?!" She asked, voice rising as she backed away from the omega. "Bella hold on, don't worry!" He pleaded, reaching for her hand. But the blonde pulled away, her blue eyes watering. "Why didn't you tell me?! What's... Whats g-going on?" She choked. She quickly ducked under his arm and made a break for the door. Running, the brunette flew down the stairs and swung open the apartment doors, frantically scanning the streets. People, cars, market, too many people, too much noise, too many scents. No trail. No trail. No trail!  
Panicking, he shakily dialed the alpha's number. One ring... Two rings... Three ri-  
"Hello, Dipper?-"  
"Bill! I-it's Bella, she didn't take it well," he took a shaky breath. "Y-you have to help m-me look for h-her!" He held back a sob, struggling to keep even breaths.  
"H-hey," The blonde said soothingly. "Don't worry Pinetree, I'll find her I promise. Now all I need you to do is try and stay calm until I arrive, ok? And anyway, we need to be calm if we want to find her, right?" Bill reassured gently. "I'll be there as soon as possible.

After what felt like hours, when in reality wasn't even one, Bill found her a few blocks away. The blonde was curled in a alleyway corner sobbing, glaring when she caught sight of the alpha. "Stay away!" She growled half heartedly, an empty threat. Bill's eyes softened. "Hey, Bella, I'm sorry. This is probably so confusing-"

"I just don't understand! Why wouldn't daddy tell me?!" She sobbed, pressing herself further into the brickwork. "Bella, I- we... We got upset at each other and, it was my fault and the well, I haven't been able to find you so..." He trailed off, reaching out to Bella, his daughter. "So, how about you come home to your dad and I, we'll be able to explain a little more and when you're older. But right now, I think we should get home. Sniffling, she tentivley took his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, hope it meets standards. Is it weird that I can only write my chapters at like 1 in the morning??  
> I mean right now it's 2am (England) so sorry if it's a bit crap :p


	8. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill realises that Him and Dipper a still quite distant and tries to breech the gap. He starts off too fast and it doesn't go down well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!

The pair sauntered down the street, the brunette tentatively holding the others hand. It was a nice, quiet day. The sun gave off a warm glow as a few people milled around the streets. The two wandered rather aimlessly, it was... Peaceful.

The atmosphere was broken when Bill calmly placed his arm around Dipper's shoulders, sighing contently. He quickly withdrew when the omega stiffened, clearly unnerved. The blonde felt a tug at his chest. He knew he shouldn't, he'd hurt Dipper so much, damaged him! But, he couldn't help but feel a little wounded. He'd thought, just maybe, they'd be able to become a little closer over time...

They'd ended up at a bar, not classy but nice enough. It was, again, quiet since Dipper didn't like crowded places. The brunette was slowly sipping his cider, gazing out the window. Bill had ended up getting a little tipsy, cracking a couple of horrible triangle jokes and forgetting that personal space is a thing. The brunette turned to face the blonde and found him grinning lopsidedly at him. "Uh, Bill do you we should..." He trailed off uncomfortably as Bill got a little too close for comfort. Unable to even comprehend what came next, the alpha leaned and kissed the omega. Only for a couple of seconds, but that shook the brunette, causing him to jerk back, wide eyed, hands starting to tremble. The blonde immediately realised his mistake and made way for the other. "Oh god, i-I'm sorry P-Pinetree..." He mumbled. Dipper gave him a small forced smile before leaving the bar.

~~~~~

The brunette turned the corner to Starbucks, he'd decided to explain a little to Bill after his shift about yesterday. Just before entering he heard a familiar voice around the back of the shop. Cautiously, he snuck and peered around the corner. There, Bill was leaning against the brickwork, Dipper couldn't see his face as it was against the wall but a couple of drops fell to the pavement. The blonde sniffed, "goddamn it Cipher! Why'd you go kiss him?! Ever think of what it'd do to him?! Nope, I'm just a selfish asshole!" The blonde growled in frustration and hit the wall with is fist. Angrily wiping away stray tears he began out towards the shop entrance. Dipper hurried forward, hoping not to have an awkward encounter.

So, Bill really did want to make things better... Not just play around... He wanted to be serious?!

A warm feeling filled the omega, and for once in a long time he felt. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally. Not sure how long this'll go on for... (Sorry Criminals_code) but I'm not that great at fluff so I'll do some relationship but this probably won't be one of those 20+ chapter stories. Plus I have lots of other ideas :)


	9. Last minute babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets an unscheduled call in from work and it ends up him having to leave Bella with Bill for five hours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy beginning

The brunette tapped him foot nervously, turning to face Bella. She was playing house but with a horse for the dad... He groaned, there'd been a call from work that they need extra hands immediately, but he had no babysitter. "Hey Bella, how'd you feel about having Bill over?" She paused a little, but quickly carried on. "It's ok, I guess." She shrugged. Dialling the number, he called the blonde.

"Hey, Bill."

"Oh hi Pinetree!"

"Could you keep an eye on Bella for me? Maria's ill and the daycare's shut on Sunday's,"

"Sure, when do you want me over!"

"Um, as soon as possible? It's 11 right now but I'll be back at 4,"

"Ok I'm on my way,"

*bleep*

~~~~~

The door clicked shut and the apartment was silent. The two sat on the sofa, akward tension began growing. "Sorry about running..." Bella mumbled. Bill's face softened. "No, don't apologise. I'm the one who should be sorry... Sorry for everything." He said grimly. Bella pouted and huffed "ok, we got apologising out the way now let's something~" she moaned, flopping backwards on the sofa. Bill let out a chuckle. "What's the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, we apologised and it's kind of annoying also we should probably get to know each other since you're kinda stuck with me for the next five hours," she concluded.

He chuckled again, playfully ruffling her hair. "Can't argue with that! What do you like to do?"

She thought a little. "Mmm, cooking? Since I'm bored of playing reverse-animal-humans house,"

"Yeah, good idea. And I guess it'll be nice for Dip to come home to something nice."

"Hmm how about biscuits?"

"Gingerbread!!"

"Gingerbread it it then!"

~~~~~

"Ok, we need to pour the flour really slowly, or it'll go everywhere," Bill explained, carefully handing Bella the bag. "Right!"

*poof*

A white cloud decorated the counter. Bill chuckled "Oh well, we'll clean it up later!" Bella grinned sheepishly.

~~~~~

There was a clunk of the lock as the apartment door swung open. "I'm ho-" Dipper stopped and gaped. There, Bill and his daughter stood like deer in headlights. Bill had doughy hand prints on his bright yellow jumper and flour marked his black dress pants. Bella's hair was covered in flour and she had streaks of mixture smeared her face. The kitchen... THE KITCHEN! Oh god, flour Was strewn across the counter, there was a couple broken eggs on the tiled floor, half a batch of burnt what looked like biscuits lay broken... And so much more.

Dipper drew a hand down his face letting out a groan, which quickly turned into a chuckle. Soon the three were in doubled over laughing. "Guys... We're gonna have to spend... Soo much time cleaning!" The brunette managed to say between through laughter. "But first," he said wiping a tear,"we need to get you cleaned up,"

After a quick change of clothes and brushing most of the flour out of their hair, the two were ready to help clean. Dipper smiled warmly. Even though the pair had created a massive mess, it was nice to spend some time as... A family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadah!  
> I'm pretty sure there'll only be 10 chapters, sorry if u were expecting more but I have a good idea of the last chapter and I think it'll work :)


	10. The man I used to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill reflect on the past five years.

The two sat hand in hand on the park bench, staring out at the sunset. Bill let out a small laugh and sighed. "How did we get here?" He asked wistfully, entwining their hands further. Dipper leaned back, smiling to himself "I have no idea, I'd never have thought we'd be here, sitting happily together five years ago..."

"Five years ago, I was drunk. An alcoholic who gambled away his money over the guilt of losing his omega," he sighed deeply, "of course it was my own fault, I was just feeling sorry for myself. For the first couple of years I was wasted. Drugs, alcohol, gambling, you name it I'd been addicted to it at one point or another. Thinking a re-thinking everything if done, anything we'd said, then beating myself up about it." He closed his eyes, facing away from the concerned omega. "But, then I remembered, you'd mentioned Piedmont. It was the only thing that could possibly connect me to you. Now I know the chances of meeting you were next to 0 but, if there was even a chance of meeting you... I'd take it."

Dipper turned to the unusually sad blonde. He laughed sadly. "And honestly, all this time I thought you'd gone off with some other omega floozy..." He said weakly, blinking back a few tears, looking up to the hurt alpha. The blonde's features softened, "I never moved on, and that's how I ended up moving to piedmont, a fresh start. And that lead me to you..." He finished, grinning. "And I'm so godamn happy it did!" Dipper chuckled a little.

"Well once I had Bella I stayed at the Shack for a while. As she got older, I realised I couldn't rely on Stan to help me raise a child so, when she was almost 2, Bella and I moved to Piedmont. I knew she needed an alpha in her life but, I just couldn't bring myself to voluntarily find a mate... But then she found you," he smiled warmly. "And I'm godamn happy she did!" He whispered happily. The both broke out into laughter. As the calmed, their eyes met. Without warning, Dipper grabbed Bill's shirt and kissed him firmly.

"You're the Bill Cipher I fell in love with all those years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Done. This is the fluff you've been waiting for.  
> ...   
> Sorry if it was bad.  
> And that it was short :(  
> And that it's the end...  
> But hey! Multiple chapters in 2 days to make up for the last 2 weeks :)  
> Hope u liked "the struggles of an Omega" series :3  
> -Otaku_lizard


End file.
